Pichu Sisters
by Julish
Summary: Join Julie and Gemma and their two mischievous pichu sisters at school! This cute story is perfect for fans of the Pichu bros! DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is my first story. I'm going with something I've been hoping to post as I had this idea in mind. I expect this story to be quite long with some funny moments of course. Got a suggestion? Write it in a review and I'd be happy to use it if I can!**

Chapter 1: Introducing School!

Jewel thrashed around in bed, "Julie, I don't wanna go to bed!" she groaned as her trainer struggled to get her in bed. "C'mon sis!" Jewel's twin sister Gemmy beamed as Gemma slowly tucked her in bed. Julie understood what Jewel said and had an idea.

"If you don't sleep now you don't get Berry Buns for breaky tomorrow!" Julie said.

"Do you mean I'll have to eat…Poke'Fruities?!"

Julie nodded and Jewel suddenly kept still and shut her eyes tightly. Gemmy faced her sister and eventually dozed off. Julie and Gemma sung a short lullaby to help get to sleep. Their parents came in to check if they were sleeping, they turned off the lights and shut the door. The two Pichu sisters were sound asleep.

Jewel woke up at 5, her usual time. Gemmy was awake.

"Ready?"

"Always!"

They jumped onto their trainers' beds and licked their faces. They woke up and remembered something important.

"SCHOOL!" The sisters screamed leaping out of bed! The two got dressed and even dressed their pokemon. Jewel wore a pink dress, pink tights and a pink cap almost identical to Julie's outfit. Gemma and Gemmy wore purple jeans and a plain purple top along with a violet cap. They both wore bows.

They packed their bags, ate their breakfast and flew out the door waving goodbye to the parents. On the way to the bus stop for the first time, they had a snack.

"Mmm! I love these little Pika-bars!" Jewel beamed.

"Yeah!" agreed Gemmy.

"And these sandwiches are great!" Julie struggled to say stuffing her mouth with another bite.

"Great they are!" Gemma chuckled also struggling to talk.

They reached the bus stop two minutes early. The bus stop was placed outside a battle field. Left to the stop, very nearby was a park for both, human and pokemon. Just as they decided to have a play, the bus arrived. The driver had a Chespin on his shoulder and had a brown French moustache.

"Welcome Masseur, this is Ivy," he said in a French accent.

"Hi!" greeted Chespin.

"Hi Ivy, I'm Jewel!"

"And I'm Jewels sister, Gemmy!"

"Cool, hi Gemmy, hi Jewel!"

They took the seats at the front behind the driver. There were two small seats for pokemon in the middle separating the trainers.

"Oh yes, I am Paulono!"

The next stop took a couple minutes to reach. A blonde haired girl and a Dedenae hopped on along with a taller blonde hair boy who had a Bunnelby on his shoulder. They sat together opposite of Gemma, Gemmy, Julie and Jewel.

30 minutes later and they had arrived at the school. Julie, Jewel the Pichu, Gemma, Gemmy the Pichu, Taylor, Sparks the Dedenae, Jack, Digger the Bunnelby, Caitlyn, Storm the Electrike, Lachie, Bud the Caterpie, Carry, Karsa the Oshawatt, Rochlan, Dino the Larvitar, Rochlan, Psy the Psyduck, Angela and Flare the Growlithe got off. Some of them said thanks to Paulono. He drove off and the students arrived to class.

Mr Bootly marked the roll.

"Anny Cutworth and"

"Ally Toni and Ninja Riolu?"

"Ashly Hawkson and Tweet Starly?"

"Casey Demiss and Tappy Trapinch?"

"Eris Plait and Jess Joltick?"

"Gemma and Julie Thott and Jewel and Gemmy Pichu?"

"Kooper Friz and Trinja Treeko?"

"Katniss Whise and Ocean Oshawatt?"

"Maddie Flower and Chip Chikorita?"

The roll continued and everyone replied. Class started and Mr Bootly introduced a new student.

"Everyone, this is Rochlan Wimpyfart-…. Is that so? Anyway, he'll be joining us for the rest of the year!"

"Hi!" the class greeted as they giggled.

"I'm Rochlan, I live in uh, Ro-rosedale about 10km away from the, the school. I en-enjoy opera singing and I am, I'm um, hoping I can join th-the choir. Thank you," the small brown haired boy stuttered, looking at the floor and twiddling his thumbs. The class giggled louder. Rochlan sat beside Sasha Balen-day and in front of Gemma, he was in a corner seat at the front. Julie sat beside Gemma.

"Hi new kid!"

"Sasha, I don't think that's how you treat the new kid. You were new at the start of the year too!" Julia said.

"Yeah," agreed Gemmy.

The whole class began to chat about Rochlan.

"Settle down! Now, Rochlan, take out a normal 70 page big exercise book and write with a permanent marker or highlighter 'Pokemon Information Book' and the rest of you, get your Poke' Info Book out, please!" instructed Mr Bootly.

The students did as told. Rochlan flipped to the first page and wrote in unusually neat hand-writing, the title 'Pokemon Information Book' and turned to the second page after that. Mr Bootly turned on the smart-board and a page appeared with a title reading 'Pokemon Attacks' at the top. The class began writing. Rochlan hesitated before getting out a sharpener and sharpening his pencil that was blunt from the drawing he did on the bus.

The room was silent for a while as everyone wrote the paragraph on the board. The pokemon played together at the back since there was nothing they needed to do. Rochlan's Psyduck sat on Rochlan's desk.

"8, 9, 10! We're coming!" the sisters cheerfully exclaimed.

Jewel giggled as she jumped and tagged Tweet, the Starly, who was hovering above the floor. Tweet smiled, walking to the edge of the room as Jewel waited with her and Gemmy suspiciously examined her surroundings. Behind the chalkboard, a calm Treeko awaited the perfect moment for him. Gemmy peered through the ends of the chalkboard and Trinja immediately ran out and touched the wall where Jewel and Tweet were.

"24 HOME!"

"Darn it!" Gemmy said as she continued to walk around.

There was a small lump under the mat. Gemmy slowly slid under the mat unnoticed by Tappy. She tagged the Trapinch's foot causing Tappy to jump from the mat, he sighed in relief, while walking to the others. The game went on for two long rounds until the bell finally rang. Everyone waved goodbye, picked up their books and pokemon and headed to their next classes. After the second lesson, students and pokemon headed to the cafeteria where the food machine, that was assigned food by the students' guardians, made a meal for them. Julie and Gemmy traded one wrap half for two sandwich quarters, as usual.

The day went just like that and the students were being shown their rooms for the last two lessons. Being the second semester, students swapped rooms and roommates. Rochlan, Kooper, Xander and Baxter all shared a room. Julie, Gemma, Ally (their cousin) and Katniss (their BFF) shared a room happily. Gemma and Julie shared one bunk bed, Julie on top. The other bunk bed was Katniss and Ally's with Ally on top. Katniss requested bottom bunk as Ocean rolls around in his sleep.

The sun lowered and the stars came out. They went to sleep at 8, after a long evening of organising, playing and chatting.

**Sorry for the rushed ending! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and suggest anything you want to see! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's hopefully more interesting! If you have any suggestions, please post them in a review! By the way, thank you for the review Georgia! **

Chapter 2: Blue Cheese and Barbecue Sauce

The pokemon were awake, way earlier than expected.

"School doesn't start 'till 8!" Gemmy informed.

"Should we wake them?" asked Jewel.

"Nah, it's early! Let's QUIETLY play!" Ocean suggested.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" agreed Ninja.

They all nodded and quietly walked down an empty corridor and reached a large playroom that blocks sound out.

"Perfect!" they exclaimed.

Gemmy grabbed a gym mat and did gymnastics with Ninja.

"Ninja Renae Riolu! What on the planet Earth are you doing?!" asked Jewel dressed as the principal.

Ocean giggled as she put on a costume.

"Grr! I'm a monster and I'm going to eat you!" he chuckled.

Riolu and Gemmy put outfits on.

"Don't worry citezens! We'll save you! Im… Guitar Girl! I can create waves of loud sounds and uhh, play great songs!" Gemmy proudly exclaimed trying to sound serious and heroic.

"And I'm… Food Woman! My superpower is getting free food at all food restaurants and fast food shops! Oh, and I can create food within an instant and control hunger!" chuckled Ninja.

"And I'm a principal! I can scream and shout and give out detentions!" Jewel giggled.

"And we are… SUPERHEROES!" they said at the same time.

"Principal Jewel, I'm sorry but… IM GOING TO EAT YOU! MWAHAHAHA!" she joked, chasing Jewel.

An hour later their trainers came by, cleaned the mess and left for class. Gemma wore a violet, buttoned dress matching with her pichu. Julie wore a pink dress with a black belt, also matching Jewel.

"Ohayou Sensei," Julie greeted her teacher in Japanese class.

"Hai! Ohayou!" Gemmy greeted.

"Konichiwa, Sensei!" Katniss greeted.

In German class, Ally was doing her greetings. Back in Japanese, Julie and Jewel were finding it quite hard to stay awake. They had been writing in their diaries for a while and then couldn't get to sleep!

_Dear Diary,_

_School has been okay so far. Ally, Katniss, Gemma and I get to share a room! How lucky! Anyway, this new kid is kinda weird. Rochlan couldn't even introduce himself! He was stuttering, twiddling his thumbs and looking at the floor! XD Today was fine I guess… I have Mrs Barker for battle study this semester though! I wish I had Miss Gradner! Katniss has Miss Gradner… Gemmy and I are in the same classes, so I figured I'd take Drama class! She hates Drama! Im also enrolling in Choir too, I am so excited to sing at a REAL pokemon contest! Anyway, im gonna get some sleep. Rating: 8/10! Awesome first day! The Pichus haven't misbehaved… Yet!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ocean, Ninja, Gemmy and I get to share a room! We are so lucky! Today we played 24 home. I think today was a great start to the semester! The bus driver we have is called Paulono. Ivy, his Chespin, was fun and kind. We're already friends! There was a new kid today, I think his name was Rock, he had a Larvitar named Dino! Lavitars aren't dinosaurish! What a weird nickname! Anyway, I am going to sleep now, in my awesome mini bunk bed! Rating: 9/10! Super fun, funny and weird too!_

After they learnt more about sports and revised colours with a fun game of Dekita (bingo), they headed to drama class although, Katniss went to art. They met together in the cafeteria.

"HEY!" Gemma yelled as Rochlan bumped into her and spilt blue cheese and barbecue sauce all over her shirt.

"Ewww! Rochlan, blue cheese with barbecue sauce is NOT a real meal! I mean, who does that! IT STINKS!" complained Ally pinching her nose.

"HA HA!" laughed Rochlan, trying to fit in and be cool.

"Shut up!" called Katniss as the crowd screamed, "BURNT!"

"Your last name makes sense now!" realised Julie in an annoyed way with her arms crossed.

"Yeah! Rochlan WIMPYFARTBAG!" chuckled Gemma as everyone in the cafeteria laughed, even the teacher on duty.

It turned into an argument, not a smart choice for Rochlan because it was him vs three girls surrounded by students who could turn it into public humiliation FOR LIFE! Luckily, the girls stepped up and said no, noticing they could get detention and have to sit in the same room as him for half an hour.

By lunch it was the talk of the school. Zoe, Rochlan's younger sister, was upset. Lilyana, one of Zoe's friends, told Rochlan to come over pulling his hairy arm. She led Rochlan to the table where Zoe was sitting.

"You okay?" he asked kneeling down, using his fingers to wipe the tears off her face.

"No…" she muttered as she grabbed his hand and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You're a-" she began as she was interrupted by Rochlan.

"An idjiot?"

Zoe chuckled as she nodded.

Her friends giggled, "Idjiot? Is that like cheese?" one of them said.

"No, it's probably BLUE cheese!" they all laughed together, including Rochlan and Zoe.

Rochlan decided to sit with Zoe, after all, he didn't have any other friends to sit with.

By six, almost everyone in the school knew and was chatting online. The chat was on a site that was famous and called SchoolChat, where students from school were allowed to chat together. Teachers used it too but not much.

Ally Laurenski, Casey Demmiss, Gemma Thottu, Julie Thottu, Katniss Whise-

: I feel famous.

JulieAndJewel: Ikr! Its so weird!

Caseycats18: You 5 r the talk of the school.

Katniss45: Yeah!

Gemmagemz: Weird as! Don't get too used to it! I'm guessing it'll be forgotten in a month!

JulieAndJewel: - A month later –

[Random person] Hi!

[Me] Hi?

[Random people] BLUE CHEESE! * high five eachother *

[Me] * facepalm * Ugh!

: lol!

Casecats18: Is Rochlan online?

Gemmagemz: Hope not! * shows fists * for his own sake!

Katniss45: He isn't, the boys have soccer, don't they?

Caseycats18: Oh yeah!

: But Rochlan forgot his gear, right?!

JulieAndJewel: * on knees * NOOOOOOO!

Katniss45: That kid is lame!

: ikr! You can tell by his 'comebacks'

Caseycats18: I don't like him, he gives me the creeps!

: O_O

Katniss45: Wtf? Why?

Caseycats18: Dunno…

JulieAndJewel: Night! I'm gonna sleep.

Caseycats18: Me too!

Gemmagemz: Ya, okay. Wanna stay up?

Katniss45: K

: Nah, night!

Gemmagemz: Good night guys! So Kat, 3.. 2.. 1… I know that he is on! I can feel it!

(Rochlan would like to join chat, accept?)

Gemmagemz: That was creepy, I said no!

Katniss45: Me too! I'm sleepy now, night!

Gemmagemz: Me too! Good night!

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I became the talk of the school! Well, Ally, Katniss, Gemmy and I. Rochlan got into a fight with us from spilling blue cheese and barbecue sauce and Gemmy's shirt, first of all, EWWW! What kinda meal is that?! Secondly, why would you start an argument with four girls? Especially if you don't have friends or comebacks! And third, Rochlan is a LOSER! He even made his sister, Zoe CRY! That is too mean! I cant believe I'm actually popular though! It's amazing, especially since it's only the second day! I'm gonna head to sleep now. Rating: 9/10! LIKE BEST SECOND DAY EVER! Well, best second semester second day? Justification for only 9 is because Gemma was kinda grumpy today. And her shirt stinks!_

_Dear Diary,_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is the third chapter! Ten will probably be the last… Anyway, sorry for updating later than I said! School and assignments is making it harder to upload! And now, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Sneaky Rochlan

The sun began rising, two mischievous pokemon were awaiting the awakening of their friends.

"C'mon! WAKE UP!" they impatiently thought.

Julie and Gemma were half asleep when the heard a loud crash! The slightly screamed as they sleepily got out of bed and found their pokemon on the floor! They looked as if they had sleepwalked, messy and drowsy looking.

When they woke up again, almost an entire hour had passed. They still weren't late for school. They spotted Ally on the computer with Ninja in her lap.

"School chat!" exclaimed the sisters quietly.

They hopped online and accidently woke up the others. Katniss rubbed her eyes and picked up Ocean.

"Morning!" she greeted, yawning slightly.

Katniss went online with Ocean sitting on the table by her side.

Ally Laurenski, Casey Demmiss, Gemma Thottu, Julie Thottu, Katniss Whise Chat-

: You awake?

Caseycats18: Ya, I am!

: Kay, wanna chat?

Caseycats18: Sure! Pretty early morning, got 3 hrs or so before school!

: Ya, kay!

Caseycats18: Did ya see Rochlan last night?

: No

Caseycats18: We saw him out our room window! IT WAS SUPER FUNNY! HIS FACE WAS COVERED IN MUD! HE LOOKED LIKE HE SWAM IN POO!

: Poop boy!

Caseycats18: Gross, isn't it!

: Totally!

(JulieAndJewel is online now)

(Gemmagemz is online now)

Gemmagemz: YUCK

JulieAndJewel: Darnit!

Caseycats18: What?

JulieAndJewel: Gemma beat me to the first comment!

: Do you usually do that?

Gemmagemz: Ya! Anyway… what's with Pooper Man?

: Nice one!

(Katniss45 is now online)

Katniss45: lol!

: LOL! Hi Kat!

Caseycats18: Pooper Man? Oh, Rochlan was outside covered in mud yesterday! I saw out the room window!

JulieAndJewel: He must of looked like… not gonna say it, someone got expelled for chatting rude words!

Gemmagemz: srsly?!

Katniss45: Really?!

JulieAndJewel: Savannah Jorge!

Katniss45: Oh! That girl who tried to dance on a chair while balancing four marshmallows on her head at camp?

Gemmagemz: I remember that!

JulieAndJewel: Lol, yeah!

: Did she fail?

Caseycats18: Can't remember! I remember she tried it and SOMEONE kept poking her! A.K.A Katniss!

Katniss45: Ya she did! I did too… about the poking…

: She fell off and fractured her elbow! How could I forget?!

Caseycats18: Ik now!

JulieAndJewel: Yeah, her!

Gemmagemz: The nurse had to drive to camp, Nurse Joy! She did well being not very experienced with human injuries!

: Ohhhhhh!

Caseycats18: You have wasted some seconds reading this pointless message!

: lol!

Katniss45: More like a minute!

Gemmagemz: lol!

JulieAndJewel: yeah, Katniss, ikr!

Gemmagemz: Rochlan is probably gonna ask to join our chat!

JulieAndJewel: Let's make another chat for him to join!

Katniss45: Not too sure about that!

Gemmagemz: Why not?

: Yeah, why not?

Katniss45: Okay, fine!

Caseycats18: Im up for that!

: Kay! Julie, you make the chat, invite me, Casey, Katniss, Gemma and Rochlan!

JulieAndJewel: Ya kay, bye!

: Bye!

Katniss45: See ya!

Caseycats18: Later Julie!

Gemmagemz: Kay, see ya sis! Lol, Gemmy is totally waving at the screen!

JulieAndJewel: Julia is asleep on my shoulder! Kay, bye!

(JulieAndJewel is now offline)

Katniss45: Ocean curled up on the table, asleep!

: Ninja is awake in my lap!

Caseycats18: Tappy is curled up in his bed!

: Cute! Send a pic!

Caseycats18: Sure, later I will!

: On email!

Caseycats18: ya!

Katniss45: Kay, bye! Im logging off!

(Katniss45 is now offline)

: I'm gonna too!

( is now offline)

Gemmagemz: Homework causes troubles, bye!

Caseycats18: Same, got some hwk! See ya!

(Caseycats18 is now offline)

Gemmagemz: Julie logged off after inviting us, just accepted invitation!

(Gemmagemz is now offline)

Everyone got dressed. Realising they were going to be late, they left in a hurry. Luckily, they arrived minutes before the bell and unnoticed by the teacher. After roll call, they went their separate ways. Gemma and Julie went to drama, Katniss headed to sport and Ally had pokemon studies.

Classes were usual, well, they were usual until English class. Rochlan, Gemma, Julie, Katniss and Ally were all in one room.

"Morning, Mr Bootly!"greeted the girls.

He replied with a nod as he marked the roll without a word. It was strange, for some reason, the teachers had been quiet all morning. It was kind of peaceful or relaxing but awkward at the same time. The pokemon headed to the back of the room like usual to play. Psy, for whatever reason, joined the other pokemon to play.

"Wait, what are you doing here!" angrily asked Gemmy.

"Sis!" Jewel grabbed Gemmy's arm and whispered something into her ear.

"… WHAT?!" Gemmy exclaimed.

"Think about it! We'll be sent to detention if you attempt that!" Jewel argued.

"Well- ugh… fine! You're right!"

As soon as everyone put their foot in, blue shoe started.

"Blue shoe, blue shoe, who's it, not you!" chanted Gemmy.

After a couple minutes, Psy ended up being it. When he finished counting, he just stood there. Gemmy quietly crept past.

"24 home!" she exclaimed, with one paw against the wall.

Psy turned around and stared at Gemmy. Irritated, she turned her face away from the Psyduck. Tappy sneaked around Psy and tagged the floor.

"24 home!"

Back with Gemma, Julie, Katniss, Ally and Rochlan, they were writing a narrative and then had to share it. They could choose from 4 topics; A pokemon goes missing, encountering a shiny pokemon, escaping from someone or something or a battle between two rivals. Gemma went first.

"My narrative is called, The Golden Geodude. My topic is encountering a shiny pokemon." began Gemma.

She continued her story and read from her page with expression.

"What a lame story!" commented Rochlan.

"Really? I bet you couldn't do any better!" laughed Julie as giggles came from the rest of the class.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see!" Rochlan said as he got up from his chair and stood in front of the class.

"Pyro's Flame," he began, shivering so much that it seemed even the book was shaking itself.

By the end of his story (well, when he stopped because he hadn't finished), it was easy to notice that he didn't use a topic. He also used simple sentences like 'Pyro was walking'. Everyone giggled, sometimes, they even interrupted Rochlan with giggles.

"Is that the best you can do?!" laughed Gemma.

"I'm only getting started!"

"Oh, really? That would explain why it's only a quarter done!"

Rochlan didn't reply, he just stood there looking like an 'idjiot'. The bell rung at that exact moment, everyone picked up their pokemon and went to the cafeteria.

Rochlan got custard with tomato sauce and lemon juice while Gemma and Julie got spring rolls, Katniss had ham sandwiches and Ally had pasta. Rochlan felt annoyed to have to deal with being teased by most of the grade, especially Gemma, Julie, Katniss and Ally, so he decided to do something sneaky.

As the four girls went to the bathroom together with their pokemon, Rochlan took his food and poured it over theirs. Psy watched with that creepy stare of his. When they got back, it looked like the sauce for Gemma and Julie, Ally appeared to have some sauce too and for Katniss… It didn't look ordinary at all!

"What is this?!" Katniss pinched her nose as she talked making her sound squeaky.

"It stinks! Hmmm…" Gemma and Gemmy looked over to their left at Rochlan.

Rochlan was sitting alone, Zoe wasn't with him. He felt they had caught him and acted casual as he went to hide in the bathroom. Because he was so scared of being caught and focusing so hard on looking normal, he went into the wrong bathroom! The girls squealed as they unlocked the door and found Rochlan waiting for them, or so it seemed. The four girls rushed in, Gemma held Rochlan by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gemma asked in a detective like tone.

"Sis!" Julie began as Jewel hid behind Julie's hair.

Rochlan put his hands up and examined Gemma's expression. He looked down and realised she had lifted him up only slightly. Either Gemma wasn't strong enough to lift him or he was too fat. They acted as if they were cops and threw him out. Julie apologised for the commotion and told them the whole story.

The day was quiet after that, no more classes with Rochlan and at lunch, he went to the grade 3 area and sat with Zoe.

_Dear Diary,_

_today was a weird day, Rochlan was annoying like usual. At morning tea, Gemma grabbed him by the collar and lifted him from the ground because he entered the girls' bathroom. What a creep! It might have been an accident though. After that I didn't even have time to eat since the bell rang, I probably wouldn't anyway cos it smelt really bad. Like REALLY BAD! Rochlan probably poisoned it or something. Other than that, today was quiet, peaceful and almost relaxing until the Mr Sportacus made me do 20 push-ups for scratching my nose during our cross country training. Speaking of which, I really don't want to go! Maybe I can fake being sick, I'm sure my friends would help me! My asthma conditions are getting worse, I don't think I can go! I don't want to go at all! Well, maybe a bit for the ice-blocks! Rating: 9/10 It was pretty peaceful!_

_Dear Diary, _

_PSY! THAT PSYDUCK! UGH! Well, today was normal, pretty boring actually… I had to let Psy join our game of 24 home though… I can't say much about today, there isn't much to say! Pretty ordinary so I guess I'd call it boring. Rating: 3/10 Peaceful… but boring!_

**That's the end of the third chapter! Thanks for the reviews Georgia! Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully! This took longer than I thought it would, sorry! If you have any ideas please tell me! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! Next chapter will probably be up next week, HOLIDAYS! Bye!**


End file.
